Et toi, Tom ? Pourquoi refuser ça ?
by MonaIsla
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Une lettre mystérieuse. Un Retourneur de temps. Un voyage pour essayer de retarder, d'empêcher l'inévitable. Une rencontre avec le diable. Un amour qui brûle les ailes, faisant naître la haine et la souffrance, des cris et des larmes. Le désespoir et l'échec. Rien n'aurait pu préparer Hermione à tout cela...


**Sujet :** OS. Une lettre mystérieuse. Un Retourneur de temps. Un voyage pour essayer de retarder, d'empêcher l'inévitable. Une rencontre avec le diable. Un amour qui brûle les ailes, faisant naître haine et souffrance, cris et larmes. Le désespoir et l'échec. Rien n'aurait pu préparer Hermione à tout cela...

 **Note:** Le Tom Elvis Jedusort, alias Lord Voldemort que j'imagine dans cette histoire, est interprété par le très charismatique, Ralph Fiennes.

 **Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter, de JK-Roowling , ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Remember me, I'm the one that's back from over

Time's gone by and I still so far from over

* * *

 _Un regard. Celui d'un homme. Un regard pénétrant, d'un bleu pâle, presque polaire. Qui perce le fond de son âme. Hermione se sent vaciller. C'est la première fois qu'elle le rencontre. Qu'elle le voit ainsi. Harry l'avait pourtant décrit séduisant dans ses années de jeunesses, charmant élèves et professeurs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le soit autant. D'une élégance strict et racée, à l'anglaise, dans son costume anthracite. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le regarde, de ses yeux à elle, sombres et chaleureux, avec appréhension, elle voit que la façon dont il observe le monde, est déjà lointaine. Absente. Cette distance que seule une âme déchirée peut observer._

 _Devant elle, se tient celui qui, dans des décennies à venir, fera sombrer l'Angleterre toute entière dans une terreur sans nom. Et a_ _utour d'eux, elle voit déjà ceux qui envoûtés, charmés, effrayés par lui, commencent déjà à ployer l'échine._

 _Mais pas elle. Elle qui sait, et qui est là pour changer ça. Arrivant sans doute déjà trop tard..._

* * *

Remember me, I'm the one that's back from over

Time's gone by and I still so far from over

* * *

Ses parents l'ont oublié. Le cœur lourd, Hermione sort, quitte la maison qui fut autrefois la sienne. Une décision difficile, mais qu'elle sait être la bonne. D'un pas vif, elle s'éloigne. Tout en marchant, la jeune femme sort du dessous de son pull un pendentif en forme de sablier. Elle s'immobilise et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant de ne pas être observée, baisse les yeux sur le petit sablier, qui entre ses doigts, brille d'un éclat doré. Comment était-elle entrée en possession d'un tel objet ? Là n'était pas la question. La véritable question à se poser, était plutôt ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Sa gorge se serra, et la jeune femme se mordit un bref instant la lèvre inférieure. En proie au doute. Sachant parfaitement que ce à quoi elle était en train de penser était une erreur. Elle qui connaissait si bien les risques, les conséquences. Et pourtant...Sa main gauche fouilla la poche intérieure de sa parka, y sortant une lettre, qu'elle avait mainte fois lu et relu. Datée d'une année si lointaine, qu'elle ne pouvait y croire. Une lettre impossible, à laquelle son esprit rationnel et logique ne trouvait aucune explication.

Relevant les yeux, Hermione observa le quartier. Et au loin son ancienne maison. La situation, était-elle vraiment si désespérée, pour qu'elle songe à suivre aveuglément les indications de ce qui était écrit entre ses doigts ? La guerre n'était même pas achevée… Mais l'espoir perceptible, Harry leur ayant révélé la piste des Horcruxes. À cette pensée, elle froissa le bout de papier, l'enfouissant une fois de plus dans la poche de son manteau et rangea dans le même temps, le retourneur de temps. _Plus tard_ , se promit-elle. _En dernier recours…_

* * *

 _La pièce baigne dans un silence apaisant. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'observent._

 _Pensive, elle lui caresse du bout des doigts le visage. Redessinant le contour de sa pommette hautaine, le fil de cette mâchoire fière et volontaire. Ces lèvres fines et sensuelles. Elle observe ce visage aux lignes élégantes, encore humain, cherchant la différence avec celui qu'elle connaît de lui, dans le futur._

 _Mais elle ne voit rien._

 _Le monstre est encore loin._

 _Pour le moment, face à elle, c'est l'homme qui l'observe, tout aussi pensivement qu'elle. Son regard l'englobe toute entière. Et malgré la distance que son regard songeur impose, elle sent que la tempête en lui, conséquence de son âme déchirée, est pour une fois apaisée._

 _« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi », murmure-t-il pourtant._

* * *

De chez-sois ils n'en n'ont plus. Plus maintenant, que le Terrier a été attaqué. Apparaissant en plein Shaftesbury Avenue et manquant de se faire écraser par un bus impérial, Hermione entraîna Ron et Harry à travers les rues bondées de Londres. À la recherche d'un refuge provisoire au milieu des passants, de cette foule presque rassurante. Le bruit des voitures, rires et discussions des passants, lui font presque oublier les hurlements et les cris. La violence de l'attaque durant le mariage. Avec méthode et sang-froid, elle enjoint les garçons à se changer, leur tendant des vêtements de rechange. Elle aussi, il lui faudra quitter sa jolie robe rouge, mais pas ici. Elle décidera de se changer dans les toilettes d'un café minable, bordant la station de métro.

* * *

 _Ce soir-là, c'est une robe noire qui l'habille. Une robe légère, simple et féminine, qui tranche sur le fond de satin et de velours, l'environnement lourd et tapageur dans lequel elle évolue._

 _Au milieu de la foule mondaine, où tout n'est que folies et exubérances pour flatter l'orgueil de la bourgeoisie, c'est une étrangère. Ne se souciant guère des regards hautains, des murmures sur son passage, elle observe simplement. Indifférente à ce monde qu'elle répugne pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle connaît des noms, mais pas les visages. Certaines ressemblances, traits de famille, la troublent, mais elle garde cet air impénétrable._

 _Faisant tout pour ignorer sa présence, qui la suit comme une ombre. Elle sent son esprit qui effleure le sien, menaçant de l'engloutir. Une épée de Damoclès qui pèse sur son âme._

 _Et lorsqu'elle croise son regard pâle, il sourit. Un rictus froid et sarcastique, la mettant au défi de lui dissimuler tout ses secrets, de lui résister. Et de découvrir les siens, à lui._

 _Une partie d'échec impitoyable._

* * *

Fuite. Une fois encore. Elle a perdu depuis longtemps le compte. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle court. Harry et Ron la suivent tout aussi désespérément. Ron qu'elle a failli perdre après leur virée suicidaire au ministère. Ron, qui a faillit perdre son bras et dont elle ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer les cris. Son sang sur ses mains. Sang qu'elle redoute de voir à nouveau couler, alors qu'autour d'elle, les sortilèges ne cessent de siffler et de claquer pour la stopper, la faire tomber. À nouveau pourchassés par les mangemorts, par l'ombre de celui-dont-ils-ne-peuvent-plus-prononcer-le-nom, traqués comme du gibier, ils courent à travers la grande forêt du nord.

* * *

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

 _Ils se font face._

 _Les masques sont tombés. Ses dernières illusions envolées._

 _Les yeux rougeoyants et le visage ensanglanté, il la fixe avec colère. Avec une fureur de bête blessée, plus dangereux que jamais._

 _Ici point de magie. La violence des mots, des actes en eux même suffisent pour se faire mal et se détruire. Sa chemise vole en lambeau. Une main tire ses cheveux, arrache son soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes dans un baiser cruel et possessif, bien plus douloureux, que les coups qu'ils ont échangés dans un corps-à-corps brûlant, se mordant et se déchirant mutuellement._

 _Entre haine et désir, il n'y a plus de limites. Seulement la destruction._

* * *

Un hurlement.

Bellatrix penchée au-dessus d'elle. Une furie déchaînée, qui serait prête à prendre exemple sur Greyback pour la défigurer à coup de dent et d'ongles. La folie, la panique s'entremêlent. Offrant entre deux endoloris, un avant-goût de la mort. Les mots infâmes, qu'elle grave dans sa chaire, sont presque une délivrance. Une intolérable délivrance.

«Où avez-vous trouvé cette épée !» Crache la sorcière, plus terrible que jamais, ses cheveux noirs tombant de part et d'autre de son visage blafard.

«Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! » Pleure Hermione, avant de crier de nouveau lorsque la lame s'enfonce à nouveau dans son bras.

Un cri aigu qui résonne dans tout le manoir. Qui donne la nausée à Drago, témoin malgré lui de la scène, et qui lui donne envie de fuir, et qui résonne jusque dans les cachots, rendant fou de désespoir Ron, qui s'agite avec impuissance contre la grille.

Hurlant en vain le prénom de son amie. Hurlements qui percent le silence. Ils ne sont ni les premiers, et ne seront certainement pas les derniers.

* * *

 _Fuite. Une fois encore. Cette fois, loin de lui et de ses ténèbres. Pour un instant de paix et de désespoir._

 _Au cœur de la forêt jouxtant le domaine, elle a laissé tomber sa robe. Exposant son corps mince et marbré de bleus, de morsures, à la vue de tous. Sous la caresse, du soleil et la légère brise, elle ferme les yeux._

 _Savourant cette nudité, cet instant volé, presque sacré. La sérénité de la forêt et le fracas du torrent à ses pieds. Et puis sous l'eau glacée, alors qu'elle hurle d'un cri inaudible, les mots, les pensées et les sensations résonnent à jamais, inscrits au fer rouge dans son âme._

 _Plus douloureux encore que ceux, « Sang-de-bourbe », gravés autrefois sur son avant-bras._

* * *

« Qui es-tu ?

Es-tu l'agneau qui vient au sacrifice, ou bien la tentation du démon pour me détourner de mon but ? Es-tu l'ange de dieu, la fée que les dieux, Merlin envoient pour sauver ce qui reste de mon âme mutilée ?

Pourquoi es-tu venue si ce n'est pour me détruire de ton amour ? Je te hais, je te hais autant que tu m'aimes, que tu me hais toi-même… Tu ne peux me cacher ce que tu es, ce qui a été. Ce que je deviendrais moi-même... Pourquoi t'acharner pour un espoir vain ? Pourquoi résister ?

Pour cet amour ridicule ? Lequel de nous tuera l'autre en premier ? Toi, mon amour ? Ou moi ? Te briserais-je comme la mer se fracasse sur les rochers, me nourrissant de ta douleur ? Réussirais-je à t'écraser, à t'arracher ce qui t'est le plus précieux ? Lequel d'entre nous gagnera cette partie d'échec infernal ?

Parce que si c'est moi qui gagne, je te condamnerai à l'oubli. Je t'effacerais de ma mémoire. Toi et le peu de lumière que tu tentes d'apporter à mes ténèbres. Parce que je ne renoncerais à rien, pas même pour toi. Pour ton amour ridicule, qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu t'étais juré de faire. Pour ton amour qui est à la fois ta plus grande faiblesse et ma force la plus puissante…. »

Hermione relève les yeux. En face d'elle, la mer. Le vent du large fouette ses cheveux. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle voit Harry et Luna qui creusent une tombe pour Dobby. Un poids inexplicable étreint sa poitrine. Sa main se crispe sur la lettre. Il est peut-être temps finalement, songe-t-elle. Temps de comprendre et de trouver la réponse à cette interrogation, ce mystère. Cette violence qui ne cesse, étrangement, de l'émouvoir. Par l'intimité de ces mots qui s'adressent à elle, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens.

* * *

 _La souffrance. Encore. Le sang et la haine. Qui enveloppe tout. Les endoloris. Pourtant, même si elle est bouleversée, même si les larmes menacent de couler sur ses joues, elle se redresse._

 _« Tu es en train de te dire qu'en venant ici, tu as fait une erreur » murmura-t-il, la fixant de ses yeux rougeoyant, les pupilles désormais fendues. D'un mouvement presque doux, prenant son visage en coupe, il l'enjoint à lever la tête vers lui._

 _« Tu regrettes ? » Souffla-t-il._

 _« Oui »_

 _Une affirmation nette et sans hésitation. Si courageuse. Lionne jusqu'au bout, malgré sa lèvre fendue. À quoi bon mentir après tout ? Elle regrette le nombre de tours, le nombre d'heures et de jours qu'elle a compté. Le nombre d'années. Ce temps qu'elle a passé et qu'elle a perdus. Pour rien. Pour lui._

* * *

Poudlard, baignant dans la brume matinale. Un paysage en apparence paisible, alors qu'en son sein, l'effervescence menace de faire imploser le château sur lui-même.

Car Harry Potter est revenu.

Le survivant est de retour.

En retrait, sous les acclamations, bien que souriante et heureuse de revoir les visages familiers de ses camarades, Hermione sent son cœur se serrer d'une douloureuse étreinte.

Parce que maintenant, elle sait.

* * *

 _Le regard farouche, elle le défie, l'enjoint à en finir._

 _À prononcer l'impardonnable._

 _Qui l'effacerait définitivement de sa vie._

 _Pourtant, il l'ignore. La repousse et s'éloigne. Se saisissant sur la desserte d'un nouveau verre, remplie d'un liquide sombre et ambré et le porta à ses lèvres. Le buvant d'un trait._

 _Trahissant à cet instant précis tout ce qui est, l'image qu'il tente d'imposer au monde. Saoul, comme jamais. Lui pourtant si digne, si au-dessus de tout. Si méprisable à cet instant précis._

 _Face à elle, qui ne dit rien. Et son silence vaut tous les mots. Ce pourquoi il la déteste encore plus, la hait autant qu'il l'aime. Incapable de la tuer tout simplement.  
_

* * *

Alors qu'elle sort de sa poche la coupe de Poufsouffle, Ron lui tend un crochet de Basilic.

« Fais-le ! » Lui ordonne-t-il.

Elle hésite.

« Je... Je ne peux pas.. Murmure-t-elle.

\- Si, tu peux » insista-t-il, mettant le croc dans sa main et prenant de l'autre la coupe.

Son sourire se veut rassurant, mais alors qu'il place la coupe au sol, la tension de corps trahit son appréhension. Il sait ce qu'il risque de se passer. Et elle aussi. Pourtant, après une brève hésitation, sans un mot, sans un regret, elle abat le crochet.

Y mettant dans ce geste toute sa rage et sa détresse. Lui rendant au centuple, lui retournant tout ce qu'il a fait naître et détruit en elle. Et alors que l'enfer de son âme mutilé surgît et se précipite sur eux, que main dans la main avec Ron, elle tente de reculer pour lui échapper, elle sait qu'il le ressent à cet instant précis. Que l'heure de sa fin approche.

Et quelque part en elle, loin de s'en réjouir, elle n'en est que plus malheureuse.

* * *

 _Les larmes glissent de son visage._

 _Elle est revenue à son point de départ. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de son absence._

 _Elle ignore ce qu'elle a changé. Pas grand-chose apparemment, puisqu'Harry, Ron et le reste de ses amis, la maison coquillage est toujours là._ _Et que_ _cette_ _maudite_ _guerre_ _a_ _toujours lieu._

 _Alors qu'elle tourne le dos à la mer, essuyant ses larmes, l_ _a stèle de Dobby,_ _est à_ _présent dressée, lui rap_ _p_ _el_ _ant_ _où en est l'histoire._ _Où se trouve sa véritable vie._

 _Et_ _que la suite,_ _la fin_ _de cette histoire_ _reste à encore à écrire. Qu'importe le passé. Qu'importe ce secret désormais ancré en elle. Cet_ _te chose en elle, qu'elle ne peut décidément pas appeler_ _de l'_ _amour,_ _ni même de la_ _haine._ _Seulement souffrance._

* * *

Alors qu'ils remontent les escaliers, Harry les intercepte.

Son visage blême n'est qu'une confirmation de ce qu'elle redoute déjà. Le diadème de Serdaigle l'a placé sur la bonne voie, mais l'entendre finalement de sa propre bouche, lui glace le sang.

Même Ron, regarde son ami à présent mortifié, essayant de nier l'inévitable.

«Harry, il y a forcément une autre solution ! » Supplie-t-il.

En vain. Le garçon secoue la tête.

Et tandis qu'il la sert dans ses bras, Hermione sent le désespoir l'envahir.

* * *

 _Un an et demi plus tôt, au ministère._

 _Alors qu'il est penché sur Harry, son visage blafard sourit avec cruauté._

 _C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit, elle qui a tellement entendu parler de lui. Sans parvenir pour autant à s'en faire une idée précise. Une silhouette sombre sans aucun doute, se découpant dans une nuit noire. Avec un visage reptilien selon Harry, ainsi que des yeux rougeoyant, aux pupilles fendues à l'instar des félins. Une description abstraite pour elle, trop littéraire._

 _Et pourtant, il est là, sous ses yeux. Au sommet de sa puissance. Plus dangereux que jamais._

 _« Tu as échoué, Harry Potter » susurre-t-il. Murmure à peine perceptible, presque intime. « Et tu vas tout perdre... »_

 _Néanmoins, alors qu'il prononce ses paroles et qu'il torture son ami, ce n'est pas Harry qu'il regarde._

 _C'est elle._

* * *

« Harry Potter est mort ! »

À cette annonce, elle vacille. Ron passe un bras autour de sa taille, la soutenant.

Elle voit le corps de son ami dans les bras de Hagrid, tandis qu'autour d'eux, la rumeur enfle, et les cris de colère, de désespoir retentissent. En contraste avec son rire fou, la violence de sa folie.

Alors qu'il parle, se pavane en les invitants à lui prêter allégeance, son regard rougeoyant glisse sur elle, sans la voir.

Comme promis, comprend-elle, il l'a oublié. Il l'a effacé de sa mémoire. Elle n'existe plus, elle n'a jamais été.

Et elle ne sait pas, entre la mort de Harry et ça, ce qui est le plus douloureux.

* * *

 _Assise sur un rochet, elle l'observe._

 _Immergé jusqu'à la taille, il s'avance dans la mer._

 _À la courbure de son dos, elle devine la souffrance qui le traverse. Qui l'oblige à se replier sur lui-même. Dans les airs, un hurlement résonne, que le vent emporte vers le large. Un hurlement qui arrache une part d'elle-même._

 _Repliant ses jambes contre elle, et un frisson lui parcourant le dos, elle serre les lèvres. Une ligne mince, trahissant sa détresse, son envie de fondre en larmes. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce par quoi elle est passée, ça ne sert à rien..._

 _Parce-que_ _malgré leur amour, il s'obstine à tout sacrifier._ _À_ _détruire tout ce qu'elle à réussi à faire naître de bon en lui._

* * *

Harry est vivant !

L'espoir de la victoire vient de renaître. Explosions et sortilèges se confondent. Une marée de cris, de courage et de détermination. L'ultime combat pour mettre fin à ce chaos et faire basculer définitivement la balance. Les lions contre les serpents. L'amour contre la haine.

Neville qui tranche courageusement la tête de Nagini. Harry qui finit par vaincre. Par triompher.

Par amour.

Cet amour que Voldemort a toujours méprisé, rejeté. Sacrifié.

* * *

 _Elle le voit, qui revient vers elle. Le soleil baignant son visage d'un éclat doré. Plus séduisant que jamais, ses yeux bleus l'observant d'une façon qui, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, fait battre son coeur._

 _Dans son regard, elle y lit sa tristesse. Son amour et son regret. La déchirure de son âme._

 _«Comment peux-tu à ce point m'aimer ? » Murmure-t-il doucement. «... Et offrir à mon âme autant de paix et d'amour ? »_

 _Sous la caresse de ses doigts, elle ne répond pas. Se contentant de l'observer._ _Pourtant, alors qu'il lit dans son esprit, une question résonne dans sa tête, dans son cœur._ _Un mystère que jamais, elle ne résoudrait._

 _«Et toi, Tom ? Pourquoi refuser ça ? »_

* * *

Alors que Voldemort se sent disparaître, son regard s'égare.

Et accroche, une dernière vision.

Celle de son visage, à elle.

Un souvenir.

Celui d'une plage ensoleillée.

Et le vol d'une nuée d'oiseaux, frôlant la surface étincelante de la mer.

.

.

Fin

Paroles de The xx - Reconsider (Jamie xx Remix)

* * *

 _ **N/A :**_ _Coucou à toi lecteur/lectrice ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite histoire !_

 **Paroles de The xx - Reconsider (Jamie xx Remix)**

..

 _ **Petits coups de pub** : _

_Cet OS m'a été inspiré par une vidéo sur Youtube, intitulée **Hermione et Voldemort (So I hate you)** , **d'Anastasia Frank**. __Elle s'en sert de bande annonce pour sa propre fanfiction. Vous trouverez le lien dans la description de sa vidéo. Attention, par contre, c'est en Russe !_

 _Mon OS n'a rien à voir avec sa fanfiction, mais j'ai tellement été frappée par sa vidéo, par ce qu'elle dégageait, que j'ai absolument voulu tenter de retranscrire ce qu'elle m'a fait ressentir de manière si viscérale. Si violente._ _Il faut dire que le HG/LV est particulièrement rare et difficile à écrire je trouve. Il faut que ça soit crédible._ _Et j'espère que je suis parvenue à le faire. Je vous invite à aller la voir, elle vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil !_

 _Il y a aussi une excellente fanfiction sur ce couple: **Un aller simple pour l'enfer** de **Perhentian,** que je vous conseille vivement ! C'est aussi grâce à elle, si j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Hermione et Voldemort. Sa fanfiction est tout simplement superbe ! Et je la remercie chaleureusement d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce petit texte ! _


End file.
